


I Got T-Shirts (Big Guy, Little Guy)

by i_finally_have_an_ao3_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/pseuds/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account
Summary: “Don’t call me that!Only an ‘Iron Heart’ would!” Teppei yells in Hyuuga's face, to which Hyuuga screams back, “What thehelldoes that mean, moron?!”prompt:petition to have hyuuga and kiyoshi call each other “big guy” and “little guy” the way ryan and shane from buzzfeed unsolved do. (via)can be read as slash or gen fic  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	I Got T-Shirts (Big Guy, Little Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind: this is the first fic in 2 years that i've finished, and the first in about 3 years i've posted that isn't an excerpt or bulletfic  /o\  mega shout out to pat-friend for the cheerleading and beta, and many thanks to [jack](https://steak-titties91.tumblr.com/) for the extra beta and reassurance. all other mistakes are my own.
> 
> title is a bastardized quote from marlon wayans’s, _woke-ish_. i’m only half sorry about that. i _am_ sorry about the timeskip and meta galore.

Teppei isn’t one for nicknames. His grandparents never really called him anything but his name, perhaps _sweetie_ or _sweetheart_ when he was really young, but their affections always came in other forms that weren’t pet names.

Growing up, everyone called him “Kiyoshi” and that was fine with him. He likes his name and he doesn't think he’d ever get used to being called anything else.

In middle school, when he really started to get into basketball, he often heard the nickname “Generation of Miracles”. It was a hell of a title, he thought, and despite his devastating loss against Murasakibara, he’s secretly glad that he doesn’t have that kind of overwhelming talent. He doesn’t think he’d enjoy basketball as much if he had people expecting an astounding amount of greatness from him. The pressure would be awful.

There are the _actual_ titles he’s called: “Uncrowned King” and “Iron Heart”. He doesn’t like those names either, though for different reasons. The pressure to live up to titles he doesn’t particularly want isn’t bad, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys being called them. Uncrowned King doesn’t sit right with him because it makes him seem like he was meant to conquer something rightfully his, when in truth he just wanted to enjoy the sport he loves to its fullest. Iron Heart bothers him even more. _What kind of “Iron Heart” can’t even protect his beloved teammates?_ he wonders.

(Of course, during the Yousen game he learns that Seirin doesn’t need to be protected in the way that he always thought he had to. He learns that they protect each other in different ways, in all ways that matter, on- and off-court.)

Besides, he believes he’s too weak to be called “Iron Heart”. He’s physically strong, he won’t deny, but he’s also weak in many ways. He’s weak for Nigou’s bright blue eyes begging him for a pat on the head. He’s weak for the first years’ desire to play on the court, who so badly strive for success. He’s weak for Riko’s tears and smiles, and he can’t help but lift her in his arms when they win another match.

He’s weak for Hyuuga too. He’s weak for the way Hyuuga works endlessly hard for the sport, the way he captains the team, his spirit to fight until the end.

Teppei thinks Hyuuga is certainly more of an Iron Heart than he is, and he says so during the Kaijou match when Hyuuga relentlessly taunts him with that awful nickname.

“ _Don’t call me that!_ Only an ‘Iron Heart’ would!” Teppei yells in Hyuuga's face, to which Hyuuga screams back, “What the _hell_ does that mean, moron?!”

He’s frazzled, they’re in the middle of a game, and Hyuuga knows exactly what buttons to press to piss him off. All Teppei can do is yell at his captain instead of calmly explain himself the way he wants to. But when he and Hyuuga get like this, he knows it makes him play better, makes them work together in every way, so he holds back his words and they win the Kaijou game.

After, they walk home together once they drop off Riko, head still pounding from where Kagetora-san smacked them. Kuroko’s story about his Teikou days took much longer than everyone anticipated, so he’s not surprised that Kagetora-san acted the way he did. The near-death is worth it, Teppei reasons, because he knows a lot more about Kuroko now, so he and Hyuuga discuss how this could lead to their victory tomorrow.

Then, unprompted, he admits, “You should be the Iron Heart.”

“Where did _that_ come from?” Hyuuga exclaims, looking at him with bewildered eyes. The reaction is warranted since they were just talking about beating Rakuzan the next day, not Teppei’s issues with being called a name he dislikes.

Teppei just shrugs; it’s been on his mind for a while. “You know I don’t like being called that,” he admits in a serious tone. “You deserve the name more than I do anyway, Hyuuga.”

Hyuuga gives him a hard look before rubbing the back of his neck, which means that Hyuuga is taking him seriously. Teppei has always been grateful that Hyuuga can pick up on his train of thought quickly.

“No,” Hyuuga says eventually. Teppei is about to argue with him again when he continues, “I’m too weak to be an Iron Heart—you’re not.”

He furrows his brows, upset at Hyuuga’s answer. Too weak? _Teppei_ is the one that’s too weak. Hyuuga became a captain after quitting basketball. He led Seirin all the way here, to the Winter Cup finals, in his second year. Hyuuga is easily one of the strongest people he knows. He opens his mouth to say so when Hyuuga cuts him off.

“Besides, only an idiot like you could take on monsters like Murasakibara and Hanamiya, right?” He punches Teppei on the shoulder, and Teppei laughs.

“Well,” he chuckles, “if that’s what being the ‘Iron Heart’ _really_ means…”

“Of course it is, moron.”

Teppei laughs again.

He trusts Hyuuga, and if that’s what he says then Teppei will listen. He figures being an Iron Heart isn't too bad if it comes from Hyuuga teasing him.

He drops the subject, and they go back to discussing how they can defeat Rakuzan.

* * *

The first time it happens is during a hot afternoon. Teppei has been discharged from the hospital for several weeks now, surgery successful and recovery slowly but surely going well. Despite his insistence that he has his physiotherapist’s blessing to play (but not to practice…yet), he dutifully listens to Riko telling him to take it easy. Hyuuga only persuades him further.

“We have no idea if you can be a starter this year, but if you want to at least make bench you’ll listen to her, moron,” he orders, glaring up at Teppei as if daring him to argue. Teppei laughs and raises his hands up in surrender. The basketball season is nowhere near beginning, so he’ll pick his battles for now.

They play one-on-one at an outside basketball court: first to ten wins. It’s 8-6 with Hyuuga’s lead, but Teppei’s not surprised at all.

“Are you even _trying_?” Hyuuga barks, landing another three, officially winning with eleven points. “What’s the point of challenging me one-on-one if you’re setting yourself up to lose, idiot!”

Teppei pants, wiping the sweat off his chin. He knows Hyuuga’s just teasing him, has no real malice behind his words, so he replies, “Nah, you’re just that good, Hyuuga.”

“Shut up, moron.”

The ball rolls away, and Hyuuga walks over to the bench to drink from his bottle. Teppei does the same, smiling to himself once he puts his bottle back.

“Soon I think you'll be even better than me!” he muses.

“Don’t say that,” Hyuuga snarls. He glares at Teppei, and Teppei cocks his head, confused. “You’re going to listen to your physiotherapist’s advice and Riko’s orders, and then you’re going to come back, and we’re going to dominate the tournaments again,” he says with finality.

Teppei smiles. There’s no way he’ll recover in time for the Interhigh, but he doesn’t comment on that. “What happened to me barely making the bench?”

“That was to get you to shut up before you made Riko angry, stupid,” Hyuuga says with a wave of his hand. Teppei watches Hyuuga walk over to the ball, picking it up with a few dribbles. Teppei pauses, thinking carefully.

“And what if I don’t?” he asks.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t make starting? Or bench?”

“Don’t be dumb,” Hyuuga says. “I just told you I said that to –”

“What if you _do_ get better than me?” Teppei presses, giving Hyuuga a serious look.

He’s learned the hard way that good things don’t come often, and Teppei’s already been blessed with one Winter Cup win with Seirin. He can’t ask for more than that, even though Hyuuga insists that it’s possible. If Hyuuga has persistent faith that Teppei will return to the team, he also has unwavering belief that Hyuuga can surpass him as a player if he wanted to.

Hyuuga knits his brows together, and Teppei narrows his eyes in return. Hyuuga closes the distance between them, ball tucked next to his right elbow, chin pointed up at Teppei.

“Is that a challenge, big guy?” Hyuuga questions.

No, it wasn’t what Teppei meant at all, but the nickname he tacked on is quite amusing, and he’s rather curious to see where this goes. Teppei grins, small and encouraging.

“And what if it was?” he wonders aloud. “ _Can_ you get better than me, Hyuuga?”

Hyuuga scowls. “If you’re just doing this to set me up –”

“N- _no!_ I really think –”

“– because Kiyoshi I swear to _god_ I will hurl you across the court –”

“– you certainly have the talent for it, Hyuuga.”

Hyuuga pouts at him some more, tilting his head to the side.

“Fine.”

“Huh?” Teppei says, watching Hyuuga shift the ball under his left arm. Hyuuga then sticks out his right hand, looking at him expectantly.

“This year, when you come back, I’m going to work hard to get better than you,” Hyuuga challenges. “ _When_ , not if, got it?”

Teppei considers this.

“And if I don’t come back? If I end up benching during most of the games?” he counters.

Hyuuga smirks. “Then it’ll be even easier for me to surpass you.”

There’s no way for Hyuuga to lose here, and all Teppei has to gain in either situation is a better friendship with him. It’s incredibly humbling, having Hyuuga’s unwavering faith in him.

“Okay,” Teppei agrees, shaking Hyuuga’s hand. Hyuuga's grip is warm and firm—a promise. “I suppose we’re still rivals, after all.”

“Of course we’re still rivals, moron,” Hyuuga confirms, forcefully passing him the ball. Teppei grunts at the impact. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re recovering.”

Teppei chuckles. “You said that earlier too.”

“Yeah, well. I have to repeat myself all the time in order for the message to get through your thick skull,” Hyuuga explains with a roll of his eyes. “Anyway, let’s play again. Loser’s ball.”

Teppei nods, filing away the name Hyuuga called him for another time.

* * *

It happens again when Teppei finally ( _finally_ ) gets the all clear from his doctor, physiotherapist, and—most importantly— _Riko_ to return to basketball practice. He’s still under strict orders to take it easy, mostly at Riko’s mercy, but he listens.

His easy agreeableness makes Hyuuga taunt, “Oi, what’s wrong, big guy? You’re much too docile today! Where was this the past two years?”

Teppei thinks that Hyuuga might three-point a basketball at his face if Teppei asks about the nickname in front of the rest of the team, so he answers honestly, “Just really glad to be back with everyone!”

Teppei still gets a basketball to the face—or, at least, it’s a near thing.

“ _Jeez_ , you’re annoyingly honest as ever,” Hyuuga comments, purposefully missing the net to aim for Teppei. Teppei catches the ball easily, head thrown back in laughter.

“I missed you too, Hyuuga!”

“Shut up, moron!”

* * *

He finally confronts Hyuuga on the matter when they’re out for dinner at Maji Burger.

Practice was gruelling—or he observed that it was. Riko threatened to lock him in the equipment room if he even considered joining in, so he obediently did weight training on the sidelines and watched the team grind. Hard.

Hyuuga’s stuffing his face with another burger when he muffles, cheeks adorably chipmunked with food, “ _Ea’ uff aw’reafy, big guy._ ”

Teppei shoots him a fond smile, asking, “Would that make you ‘little guy’ then, Hyuuga?”

Hyuuga practically chokes at the words. His face turns into such a hilariously incredulous look that Teppei breaks out in laughter when Hyuuga spits out, “ _Haaah?!_ ”

Hyuuga wipes his mouth, continuing, “W-what are you talking about, moron?!”

Teppei wipes a tear from his eye. Catching Hyuuga off guard never gets old.

“You keep calling me ‘big guy’,” he finally explains in between giggles, “so I was wondering if I should call you ‘little guy’.”

“Sh-shut up!” Hyuuga sputters. “It just slips out. And it’s not like it’s wrong—you’re basically a giant!”

Hyuuga’s cheeks get pinker with every word and Teppei laughs again.

“You’re right!” he happily agrees. “I am a pretty big guy.”

“Yeah,” Hyuuga mumbles, hiding behind the straw of his drink, “whatever.” He looks at Teppei, who still hasn’t eaten. “Anyway, shut up and eat already!”

Teppei giggles again. “Okay,” he pauses before snickering, “ _little guy._ ”

Hyuuga throws a handful of fries at him as he yells, “ _Die!_ ”

* * *

That’s how it begins: Hyuuga calling him “Big Guy” to get a rise out of him (it never works), or because he just doesn’t realize, and Teppei calling him “Little Guy” in return.

Sometimes it’s: “Get the rebound! How the hell can you be a starter if you keep missing them, Big Guy?!”

Other times it’s: “Oi, Big Guy, can you take this to Riko?”

The best times are when he can play in a match (practice ones, because Riko really worries too much, but Teppei indulges her anyway), and Hyuuga taunts their opponent with: “Well, here comes the Big Guy—you’re in for it now.”

Teppei replies in kind with “I got this, Little Guy!” and “Sure thing, Little Guy.”

He loves when he gets to poke fun at the other team too, because Hyuuga’s ready to come clutch: “The Little Guy’s unstoppable now.”

Sometimes the new first years look at them strangely because their dynamic is a weird push and pull of endless bickering, but the second years get excited when he and Hyuuga bring out the nicknames. Riko usually crosses her arms, watching them with a smug expression.

She asks him about it one day. They’re separating at the train station after practice, Teppei accompanying Riko home while Izuki and Hyuuga make their separate ways.

“Why do you and Hyuuga-kun call each other that?” she asks.

“What?” he says absentmindedly, hand still waving Hyuuga and Izuki goodbye.

“ _That_ ,” she points out. “You just said, ‘See you, Little Guy,’ like you’ve done it your whole lives. I thought he was gonna kill you the first time I heard you call him that.”

Teppei looks ahead where Hyuuga and Izuki disappear into the crowd. He shrugs.

“He started it,” he answers truthfully. “It works.”

When he looks down at her, she shoots him a calculating gaze, one where her Analyzer’s Eye is put to work. His body’s been on the receiving end of those looks dozens (if not hundreds) of times; he knows that’s not how her analysis functions. Still, he understands that the way she looks at him means she’s assessing his well-being the best way she knows how. The scrutiny is more comforting than not.

Eventually she tilts her head and concedes, “I never thought you’d be one for pet names, Teppei.”

He shrugs again, smiling softly. “Well, if it’s Hyuuga, it's fine!”

Riko replies with a laugh, bright and knowing.

* * *

He still doesn’t do nicknames. His grandparents call him Teppei; his teachers and peers refer to him as Kiyoshi; the first- and second-years calls him senpai.

But it’s completely natural when he’s sent in to switch for Mitobe, and Hyuuga calls for him:

“Hurry it up, Big Guy!”

Teppei smiles, nodding at his teammates before taking his place at Hyuuga’s side.

“Let’s go, Little Guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> **BONUS:**
>
>> **[patrisha]**  
>  how funny would it be if Izuki, being a little shit one day, says to Hyuuga, "what is it you call Kiyoshi again? 'Big boy'?" and Hyuuga just full on murders him on the spot
>> 
>> **[me]**  
>  izuki, running away from hyuuga screaming bloody murder: so worth it  
> 
> 
>    
> i'd also like to add that hyuuga still has a lot to lose if kiyoshi can't make good on his promise, because he no longer has his partner by his side on the court  :))))))))
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! kudos water my crops and comments will be given cookies  ♥♥♥
> 
> fic rebloggable [here](http://thereyougofifteen.tumblr.com/post/178087256431) unless i changed urls. if i did, check out my ao3 [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/profile) to find my blog~!


End file.
